


Running from the Flames

by sarah_star_wars_nerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Everyone is Dead, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_star_wars_nerd/pseuds/sarah_star_wars_nerd
Summary: On the fateful night of Order 66, the Jedi fell, but some remained and lived to fight another day. A Jedi padawan just barely survived that night. This is her story of how she escaped.





	Running from the Flames

Her world was in flames before her. The threatening flicker of orange and yellow crawling up the walls made her eyes glaze over. The temple she had grown up in since she was young was falling down before her eyes. On her knees she could not find the strength to pick herself up, the sheer terror of it all raining down on her.

 _The jedi are gone, I can feel them all slipping away,_ she thought. Their force signatures were disappearing like the ashes of the flames blowing away in the wind. She sensed that more troopers were coming to finish her off. What was the point of trying to run, everyone was gone and dead. _No! There is no death, there it the force,_ she recited part of the ancient overused code to herself.

Everyone who tried to run was gunned down by the soldiers that they used to fight beside, they betrayed them and she had yet to know why. She could hear their footsteps; a thumping in her head. She heard their screams and pain, it made her mind race. _We are lost_. Ashla closed her eyes as she thought it was over, the troops were circled around the kneeling form on the ground. The force swirled around her, telling her that her time was not done in this world.

Ashla immersed herself in the reassuring, yet troubled force, and she somehow found the strength to get up. She took a deep breath, just seconds before she heard the captain order his troops to shoot her. Within a second, she pushed all the troopers surrounding her back with immense power.

In the seconds it took them to get up again, her trembling hand reached for her lightsaber. She ignited it's sapphire blade, letting the force flow through her and give her strength, she fought with elegance. She flipped over the trooper in front of her, and sliced him in half. The others ran for her and she sliced through their blasters. A few had holes left in their chest from where she deflected four bolts back at them.

Ashla allowed one tear to stain her cheek. Even though that tear track would disappear, it would leave an invisible scar of what this night left for her. She shakily ran and ran, on pure adrenaline and fear. The rain falling on her face and soaking her hair as she went. They were faint drops in the air as she sprinted through the rain. She never looked back, because if she did she would be lost in the flames like the jedi that passed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. As always reviews/kudos are much appreciated! May the Force be with you all.


End file.
